The Wedding Story
by Icenectar
Summary: The things that go wrong between the marriage of Trunks and an original character. 1st person accounts of the ceremony...or is it fiasco?
1. Default Chapter

Rating: Pg-13 for the fights and arguments between Vegeta and   
Chichi. Genre: Romance/Action (get all those guys in one group and   
it's a sure thing!)  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story are copyrighted their   
respected owners including animation studios,   
merchandising/licensing groups and multimedia companies. The only   
one I claim responsibility for is Trunks' bride to be.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Out of all the beings in the universe, why did my boy have to choose   
her? To have her as a mate...She's as bad as Kakarrot, if not   
worse. The Kais forbid that there's anything more idiotic than that   
lower class Saiyen.  
  
Take the wedding, which got held up because she forgot to come. It   
was bad enough to hear that but having to deal with my woman making   
preparations all week and that boy whining because he couldn't see   
her...I swear. It was like there was a death in the family or   
something.  
  
And the menial labor that woman made me do...She wanted a pond for   
some stupid little flower. What do I care about things looking nice?  
  
"Vegeta, quit complaining. It's just a simple hole," she said and I   
looked at her.  
  
"Why can't the boy do it?" I asked and she folded her arms.   
Wonderful. Now I've gotten her going. Her mouth is like a roaring   
river sometimes.  
  
"Fine. If you don't think you can handle a little hole..."  
  
"Woman are you doibting my strength?" I demanded and picked up the   
shovel and shoved it into the ground.  
  
"Well you've broken it. Now what, tough guy? Are you going to dig it   
with your hands? Not in that shirt you're not."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Well Trunks, if your father would cooperate we'd get a pond made to   
put the lillies in."  
  
I should just blast a hole...Why not? I stood up and quickly   
directed an energy blast to the ground.  
  
"There woman. There's your hole in the ground."  
  
Like I said, she was like that all week, but nothing could compare   
to what happened the next day....  
*************************************  
"Put it on Vegeta. You're NOT wearing those old training clothes   
today."  
  
"I REFUSE to look like a pressed flower."  
  
"It's just for today. Besides, you want to look better than Goku,   
don't you?"  
  
Kakarrot. I can imagine the warpath his mate is on. I actually feel   
sorry for him. How he can stand that woman is beyond me...  
_____________________________________________________________________  
"Not that one Goku! The black one!"  
  
"You mean this one? Okay, but I liked how the other one fit better,   
Chichi."  
  
"That jacket and those pants are two different styles. You CAN'T   
wear them together."  
  
"Okay, but I don't see why it matters."  
  
"It matters Goku. Now put this on."  
  
"A tie?! But Chichi...I don't like ties. They make my neck feel   
tight."  
  
"I bet Vegeta is wearing one."  
  
"I bet Bulma's having a hard time with him..."  
************************************  
"NO! I will NOT wear it!"  
  
"Will you stop yelling? It's only a tie."  
  
"I already look like an over-stuffed simian. I'm NOT wearing that   
neck brace."  
  
"Tie."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"And you're putting it on."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"What is it, dear?"  
  
"Does it look all right?"  
  
"Straighten your tie and button your sleeves. There. My little   
Trunks is growing up..."  
  
"Aw, Mom. Don't start crying or anything."  
  
"Daddy you look really nice. You too, Trunks. Mom, I need your help."  
  
"All right dear."  
  
"Sorry about this, Father. I didn't really have a say in this   
either. Mom really planned this whole thing out, didn't she?"  
  
"Sometimes a mind is a dangerous thing for a woman to have."  
  
"Yeah. Hey Grandma."  
  
"Trunks I'm so happy! I love weddings. Why my own was one to   
remember. But Vegeta, your tie isn't straight."  
*****************************  
I HATE the human definition of formal. This tie is too constricting   
against my neck. Great. There's the door. Why am I complaining? It   
gave me a chance to get out of this room with all this   
sentimentality in here. I tugged at the tie as I opened the door.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. Nice suit," Goku said as he stepped into the house.  
  
"I see you were made to wear a tie as well Kakarrot," I said as that   
woman of his came up to inspect me. She got a satisfied look on her   
face and I folded my arms. I hate when she does that. I hope she   
keeps her distance at this affair because my patience is already   
wearing thin. I really don't want to put up with her more than I   
have to.  
  
"I approve. Bulma chose this, didn't she? I can't see you spending   
the time deciding what to wear. I can't see you wasting your   
precious time on something like that."  
  
"Chichi..."  
  
"Come on, Goku. He should be able to take it. He's taken numerous   
beatings from you."  
  
How I wish I could wring that woman's neck. I would certainly be   
doing the world a favor. Just give me five minutes with her. I   
sweak, Kakarrot must truly love her to put up with that snake of...I   
guess that's why that boy of mine wants to spend his life with his   
woman.  
  
I would have preferred it if he had met someone with a little more   
sense than Kakarrot. Her "purity" as they call it is too much. I'd   
be able to stand her a lot more if she were a little more normal.   
Beauty and intelligence she has but normalicy is something she   
doesn't seem to have.  
********************************  
"So where's Trunks? Is he nervous or anything?"  
  
"Hi Chichi. Can you give me a hand in the kitchen?"  
  
"What's missing?"  
  
"Surprisingly nothing but we need to get things ready for the   
reception."  
  
"I'll be glad when this is all over. The fuss those women are   
making...I feel like I've become a slave or something. Look at us   
Kakarrot. Forced to wear this clothing like we were trained   
animals..."  
  
"It's not that bad, Vegeta."  
  
"It's easy for you to say that, Kakarrot. It's not your domicile   
that it's happening in."  
  
"Well yeah...but I've been through it before."  
  
"At least Satan's child has more sense than the one that boy of mine   
is about to become attached to."  
  
"Father, that's not fair. You're not even acknowledging all the   
things she has done."  
  
That set him off. It's amazing how he can stand up for her. It's   
amazing that he has the patience to put up with her. I mean I know   
she's not from this world let alone this plane but come on. How pure   
can one person be? Ever since that woman of mine found her the week   
before the Cell games...Cell games. The arrogance of that creature   
to name a tournament after himself. But, I'm getting off the subject.  
  
After that woman of mine found her that boy became smitten by her   
and brought her back here in that time machine his mother had made.   
If he had just left her there, he would have saved everyone from a   
lot of embarassing moments.  
*************************  
"Um...well I guess I'll get the door. Sorry to upset you, Father. I   
wasn't thinking again."  
  
That was something he didn't have to verbalize. I was fully aware   
that he was incapable of thinking at times. Especially when he   
talks about her. He gets so...sentimental for lack of a better   
word. He definitely gets that from his mother. I certainly don't   
get emotional like that.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, what do you really think of all this? Are you nervous?"  
  
"Why should I be?"  
  
"It's your son."  
  
"Yes and your point is?"  
  
"Well gee. This is a big step. He's making a promise."  
  
"I know how it works, Kakarrot."  
  
"Hey Vegeta. So Trunks is finally getting committed?"  
  
"You were there at that pleasure house that dirty old man took us to   
last night. I can't believe you allowed yourself to become   
inebriated Kakarrot."  
  
"Well I was thirsty. Hey, where do you want the gifts? Eighteen's   
got ours. I've got my hands full with Marron."  
  
"Here, Krillin. I'll take care of it. This way, Eighteen."  
  
"Is Master Roshi here too?"  
  
"Of course, Goku. You don't think he's miss something like this, do   
you? So, things are all set up. Can I go talk to her?"  
********************************  
It was then that that boy of mine got a sick look on his face. The   
kind one gets when he remembers something important that's been   
forgotten. His facial expression was interesting to see as he ran   
into the kitchen, which was a smart thing to do. I'll give it two   
minutes max for them to chase him out.  
  
"What's with Trunks?"  
  
"I have no idea, Kakarrot. That boy has absolutely no sense   
sometimes."  
  
"Mom! Let me in there! It's important!"  
  
"Tell me from there Trunks. I don't trust you in here."  
  
"Mom, where's Loren?"  
  
I became aware of the silence in the room and realized that the   
woman was not there. Great. What a wonderful situation this is. If   
that woman of Kakarrot's starts up about this, I swear...  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
"What do you want woman?"  
  
"Go get her."  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"Trunks can't see her. Not before the wedding."  
  
"All right, all right. I see I've got to pick up the pieces again   
because you people screwed things up."  
  
"Just go, will you, Vegeta?"  
  
"I'm going."  
***************************  
Let's just say that flying in a suit isn't easy and I know I'm going   
to get it from that woman when I get back. At least that house of   
theirs wasn't far and I got there in a fair amount of time. I   
opened the front door. It wasn't locked, which was not surprising   
and walked in.  
  
"Woman! Woman have you forgotten something?"  
  
That dog of hers ran into the room barking happily. Reluctantly,   
well perhaps not THAT reluctantly, I knelt on the floor and petted   
that mangy mutt. I felt another presence in the room, some would   
call it energy (although "ki" is the correct term) and I looked up.   
  
She stood there wearing one of his shirts with absolutely nothing on   
the legs (that didn't surprise me.) She had absolutely no idea how   
to dress for company. She also looked a little like she had just   
gotten out of bed. Pathetic. To be sleeping at this hour?  
  
"Vegeta? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like me that   
much."  
  
How DOES that boy put up with her? I know she didn't mean it the way   
it sounded but still...  
  
"Woman, do you remember anything important about today?"  
  
Great. She's got to think about it. What is it with these types of   
people? She and Kakarrot are exactly alike in the fact that they   
can't think on a normal basis but when it comes to fighting...  
  
"Is there a party today? I wonder why Trunks didn't tell me. Oh   
yeah...he's at your house. When can I see him again, Vegeta?"  
  
"You can see him today if you put some clothes on."  
  
"I can? Thank you!"  
  
"L-let go of me, woman!"  
*******************************  
I got her to the house with little incident, although I did wonder   
how that shirt of hers stayed the way it did. How did a completely   
open shirt manage to keep her...assets covered? It defied physics.   
  
"Go on in woman. This whole affair has been put on hold because of   
you."  
  
"What affair?"  
  
"I told you at your place, woman!"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Just go inside, will you?"  
  
"Hey, when did this pond get here?"  
  
How that boy has the patience to deal with her is beyond me. Well,   
it's up to that woman of mine now. I did my job. I'd go into the   
training room but I'm wearing this stupid suit and I don't want to   
hear her yell. Kakarrot's woman is already here to do that and I   
KNOW she will.  
  
"Father did you bring her?"  
  
"She's outside looking at those stupid flowers in that stupid pond."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're staying right here. You can't see her   
before the wedding."  
  
"But Mom..."  
  
"No. You can go into the living room and talk to Krillin and Goku."  
  
"All right, Mom."  
  
"Where is she Vegeta?"  
  
"I'm not her keeper woman!"  
  
"Quit being difficult. Where did you leave her?"  
  
"Out by that stupid pond you had me dig."  
  
"Thank you for cooperating."  
*********************************  
That woman gets so annoying at times. I swear it's sometimes an   
effort to live with her. At least I'm not suck with Kakarrot's mate   
or the one that my son will marry. I should be grateful for that.  
  
"Congratulations Vegeta. So where's the soon to be Mrs. Briefs?"  
  
"You can ask all you want old man, but I'm not going to tell you   
where she is. Especially not since she's wearing what she's wearing."  
  
"What's she wearing?"  
  
"I'm not telling you, you dirty old man."  
  
"Come on dear. You need to put your dress on."  
  
"Why? What's going on? What did Vegeta mean by wed?"  
  
"Didn't Trunks explain to you last night? I know he was on the phone   
for a really long time."  
  
"He talked about something but I don't remember what it was. He said   
he really missed me."  
  
"Well hellooo there."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I wonder if you could open that shirt just a little wider."  
  
"Leave her alone Roshi!"  
  
I must say that that woman of mine is extremely good at making   
herself clear. That dirty old man certainly knew that it was in his   
best ineterest to keep quiet. He watched her with interest as my   
mate ked her out of the room. There was absolutely nothing that   
could stop his thoughts. At least I didn't have to hear them.  
***********************************  
Well she's finally here. My dear Trunks has been so worried about   
her. It hurt to see them separated like that but it had to be   
done. The dress she's going to wear is simply beautiful and we've   
got Trunks to thank for that. He was the one that decided on the   
style of her dress. I'm glad he got my sense as well as his   
father's strength.  
  
"Bulma..."  
  
"What is it dear?"  
  
"What does wed mean?"  
  
"Well dear, why don't we get you into the shower and I'll do my best   
to explain it to you?"   
  
"Okay."  
  
She's such a sweet girl, even though she's a bit too much like   
Goku. I guess that's why I like her. Plus, I couldn't have let her   
run around without any guidence. Who knows what sort of trouble she   
would have gotten into? My Trunks took a liking to her straight   
off, but I guess that was expected.   
  
She's extremely beautiful and Trunks saw her at the age when all a   
boy thinks of is women. I just wish he hadn't taken her too far the   
way he did. I guess he got that from Vegeta's heritage. He   
certainly couldn't have gotten it from my family.  
  
"There's Trunks. Why is he so dressed up?"  
  
"Come away from the window dear."  
  
"But I'm dressed."  
  
"Didn't he tell you anything last night? It was really late when he   
called."  
  
"I know. Vegeta was a little upset about it."  
  
"I'll be glad when his hair gets back to normal."  
  
"Come on, take your clothes off and get cleaned up. We don't have   
much time. The other guests will be arriving soon and I think they'd   
like to talk to you."  
  
"All right."  
****************************  
If there's one thing this entire week has done, it had made me   
extremely nervous. I don't know why because all this wedding does is   
aknowledge the fact that we're meant to be together. I guess what's   
really getting to me is the fuss that everyone is making over us.   
Especially my mom who sprung this whole thing on us. I never would   
have considered marriage. I mean, we've been together for so long   
that I never even considered making it official. I guess Mom just   
wanted to do things by tradition but this tie is killing me. Couldn't   
we have had this ceremony without dressing up?  
  
"Nervous Trunks?"  
  
"Not really, Krillin."  
  
"Then why are your hands shaking?"  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'm a LITTLE nervous."  
  
"So where are you going to spend your first official night together?   
I'm a little curious because of your past tendencies with her."  
  
The only complaint I have for Krillin is the fact that he's extremely   
observant. I'm fully aware of how I let my emotions consume me when   
it came to her, but there's absolutely nothing I can do about those   
mistakes now.  
  
"Leave him alone Krillin. He's got enough things to worry about."  
  
"The only thing he has to worry about is what he's marrying."  
  
"Father! Goku, where's Gohan? I haven't seen him yet."  
  
"Gohan? Um...he might be with Chi-chi."  
  
"Not if she's with the food."  
  
"Well yeah. Heh...I don't think Chi-chi trusts any of us with the   
food."  
  
"Speaking of that woman, here she comes."  
  
"Come on you four. It's time to take your seats. Bulma's gotten the   
dress on her. Goku, would you fix your tie?"  
  
"But Chi-chi. I can't breathe when it's this tight."  
  
"You can too breathe. Quit complaining. Krillin come on. You too,   
Vegeta."  
  
"I don't need to be led around like a stupid animal, woman!"  
  
"Well then quit standing there and get outside. All of you. Well,   
except you, Trunks."  
**************************  
"There, dear. You look so beautiful in that. Oh...I think I'm going   
to cry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This is all new to you, isn't it?"  
  
"I guess it is. I've never had to wear a dres like this before. Does   
it look all right?"  
  
"Yes it does dear. You look divine."  
  
She flushed as I brushed her hair. Her hair is so beautiful. I   
wish mine could behave like hers. Of course, I've grown out of my   
long hair days but I don't see her ever growing out of that stage.  
  
"Well, I think you're ready. Wait here and I'll see how things are   
going downstairs. Hopefully Vegeta and Chi-chi haven't started   
anything."  
  
Of course those two have major conflicting personalities and Vegeta   
is uptight enough as it is. It'll only be a matter of time before   
something really sets him off. He'll probably go ballistic at the   
reception. Maybe I can come up with something to keep him calm.  
**************************************  
Why did I have to stand next to that snake woman? I know she's   
looking me over, searching for some small thing that she can gloat   
about to my mate.  
  
"Bulma..."  
  
"I was not aware that my dress had to meet with the approval of the   
self appointed ruler of earth."  
  
"Well at least my Gohan married someone with a lot more schooling   
than what Trunks picked."  
  
"You are so self-centered woman! I don't know what magic you use to   
keep Kakarrot by your side but it's extremely powerful."  
  
"It's called love and I think the only reason you've stayed with   
Bulma is the fact that you impregnated her twice. I don't think there   
was any love in your emotions. Just lust."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN! I will NOT stand here and take this abuse from   
Kakarrot's mate!"  
  
"Daddy pleae. This is for Trunks."  
  
"This entire thing was slated as a disaster because he chose to   
become attached to that woman..."  
  
"Vegeta, if you don't calm down, then you'll be the last person to   
eat at the reception."  
  
Why did she have to threaten to take away something as sacred as   
food? I hate when she exercises control like that. To threaten to   
take away food...that always hurts.  
*********************  
"Man, I wish I didn't have to wear this."  
  
"I'll never understand the mind of a woman. I swear they are   
torturing us. Why do we subject ourselves to such treatment,   
Kakarrot?"  
  
"It's not that bad, Vegeta. Isn't it worth it to see Trunks happy?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Now he can do all that he does legally."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Me? Nothing."  
  
"Would you all be quiet? The music is starting."  
  
"We should have done it properly. He should have had a Saiyen union."  
  
"And what would that have entailed? Shamanistic priests?"  
  
That woman will drive me insane one of these days. She so   
ignorant. A Saiyen's union is nothing like that. the future mate   
would not be dressed in white as she is now, she would be wearing   
the skins of a beast the male had slain the week before. There   
would also be none of this formalicy stuff. Adrnments would be worn   
but not this restraining clothing that we're stuck wearing. We   
certainly wouldn't be sitting on these benches like puppets. We'd   
be sitting in a semi-circle around a fire with an opening for the   
male and his soon to be mate to walk through.  
  
There would be none of this stuck-up music that we're forced to   
listen to, just a few drum beats is all there would be if this had   
been done properly. There would certainly be none of this   
interrigation that my boy is getting. The "Do you take this woman"   
stuff. Of COURSE he takes her and the Kais know he's fully aware of   
all that he's got to deal with since he chose her.  
  
To love and to hold...well he's already done quite a bit of that.   
The good and the bad...Again, that's been done. In sickness and in   
health...that woman never gets sick. Till death do you part? The   
woman is immortal! I don't know why that woman of mine wanted to   
subject him to this. All these questions are irrelevant. I guess   
the only thing that's valid is the symbolism, if that's anything.  
  
Great. Now she's got to do the exact same thing? Can she remember   
all that? She'd better not screw this up.  
***************************  
I don't understand any of this. I know that it was explained to me   
several times but it still doesn't make any sense. I know I really   
like him...I think love is what they called it, but why all these   
questions? He keeps giving me these strange looks too. Why does he   
keep saying "yes" without talking? Husband? What's that?  
  
"Say yes will you?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He didn't need to get so impatient with me. I was only trying to   
figure out the meaning behind all of this? To love and to hold? Or   
did he say to have and to hold? Why is he wearing those strange   
clothes anyway? I've never seen them before...Holding. I like that   
so I guess the answer would be "yes."  
  
In sickness and in health? What does that mean? I don't get sick and   
if he does, I can always make him better. There he goes with those   
looks. I'd better say something again before he says something.  
  
"Just spit it out woman!"  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
I guess I'm making everyone impatient. I don't mean to do that.   
It's just that this all has been very confusing. This whole week has   
made absolutely no sense. I didn't like it when he was made to stay   
at Bulma's. It was hard sleeping by myself. Ridel was there but he   
slept at the bottom of the bed. Plus, he's small so he wasn't very   
warm. I guess he was as warm as a dog his size could be but still...  
  
"Loren, say yes. Father's getting impatient."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Just say it will you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Until death do...huh? Death does not apply to me. This makes   
absolutely no sense at all.  
  
"Say it. We're almost done."  
  
"But it's not true."  
  
"Loren, please. Just say it. All it is is a confirmation. Plus I'd   
REALLY like to get out of this suit."  
****************************  
"Would you look at them? Who said they could take their suits off?"  
  
"Well Chi-chi, at least they won't ruin the suits this way."  
  
"But look at them. They're in tank tops. This is NOT a reception I   
would take pictures of."  
  
"Well Miss Chi-chi, would you expect anything less from them?"  
  
"The Supreme Kai is right. They stood it for as long as they could   
with minimal complaints. We should let them act casual now. They   
managed the ceremony, which was the most important part."  
  
"Where is the newly joined couple? I would like to extend my   
congratulations. I would have never expected this sort of future for   
her when we were very young."  
  
"There's Loren. Oh no. She's holding that dog of hers. That dress   
will be ruined."  
  
"She probably would have spilled something on it anyway. He's got his   
hands full with her."  
  
"He's known that for a long time, Chi-chi. Besides, his son is   
absolutely adorable and I don't think Trunks would want to give him   
up."  
  
"Look at Pan. Isn't that dress adorable on her?"  
  
"You didn't hear what I said, did you?"  
  
"What? I'm sorry. Were you saying something?"  
  
"You know full well I was saying something. I was talking about my   
grandson and you started talking about Pan. You always try to make   
her better than my Rion."  
  
"TRY to make her better? She IS better. She's my dear little Gohan's   
child."  
  
"There they go again. You'd think there'd be some way to shut them   
up."  
  
"Not when they're so competitive, Eighteen. When they get on the   
subject of grandchildren, Goku usually has to pull them apart before   
they get too violent."  
  
"Mom, stop it! Don't ruin it all for Trunks!"  
***************************************  
I've never understood why they fight so much. It's like they're   
enemies instead of friends. All right, I'll let you down. You're   
lucky. Since you're a dog, you didn't have to wear all this stuff.   
Hey...why did he get to change and I didn't? That's not fair. I want   
to change too.  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Well...why did you get to change your clothes and I didn't? That's   
not fair."  
  
"Actually, I wasn't supposed to change but I think we all were going   
nuts in those things."  
  
"I want to change clothes too."  
  
"Uh...I don't think Mother would like that."  
  
"Why not? You did it."  
  
"Well...hey are you hungry? They're setting the food out and we get   
to eat first."  
  
"Where's Ridel? Hey, you didn't tell me Shin made it."  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"Well I guess you couldn't tell me if you didn't know."  
  
"I am so glad I was able to make it. I'm really happy for you Loren."  
  
"Make what?"  
  
"Are you sure that you're fully prepared to deal with her for an   
eternity?"  
  
"Yes. We'll do our best to keep things sorted out. Right Loren?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just say yes."  
  
"Again? I thought we were done doing that. You didn't tell me I'd   
have to do it again."  
  
"Good luck, Trunks."  
***********************************  
All this is over, thank the Kais. Well, one Kai is here. I suppose   
I should be grateful to him for befriending her at such an early age   
but he should have pounded some guidelines into that mind of hers.   
I've sometimes wondered what guidelines they had in creating   
Kakarrot. Now I know. All right, I'm not being fair, but it's   
amazing how similar they are.  
  
I'm starving. By rights I should eat first since this is my home but   
I don't think I can get away with it. Not with the look that woman   
is giving me. when did she get to be ruler of this domicile anyway?  
  
"You're going to be patient, Vegeta."  
  
"I'm sick of being made to practice this patience thing. I'm about   
ready to blast something."  
  
"You'd better not. If you do I'll make your life so miserable..."  
  
Why does she do this? Why does she treat me like a child? I'm   
rightfully the Saiyen king, after all. Where does she get the right   
to do this? Why do I even allow her to get away with this?  
  
"Trunks....?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, does being...whatever you call it...Um...does..."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Are we going to have to act like your parents?"  
  
"I sure hope not."  
  
"How dare you Trunks!"  
  
"What did I say, Mom?"  
  
"I don't think I can yell like that. How do you do it, Bulma?"  
  
I have the feeling that that boy of mine's problems are just   
beginnning. I pity him. But it was his stupid decision, not mine.  
******************************************  
At last, food. This is great, getting to eat first. Plus I've got a   
beautiful woman next to me and the whole world recognizes what the   
universe was already aware of. We're meant to be together. She's   
got a look on her face and that could mean anything...  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What are you thinking about, then?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then what are you doing?"  
  
"Now that this is all over, do we get to stay together?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
"Really?! I'm so happy!"  
  
"Don't hug me when I'm trying to get food."  
  
"I'm sorry. Aren't you glad we get to stay together forever?"  
  
"Of course I'm glad. I just want to eat as well."  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"You'd better not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, knowing you, you'd probably make it more..."  
  
"More what?"  
  
"I'm trying to think of a good way to tell you."  
  
"Oh. You'd better start eating. I don't think Vegeta can wait much   
longer."  
  
"I was trying to eat but then you grabbed me."  
  
"You don't like me touching you?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"You did too. You got mad at me."  
  
"I did not get mad at you."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Look honey, can I please eat?"  
  
"All right. Food's the most important thing, isn't it?"  
  
"Would you stop that? I feel terrible now."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't start crying please."  
  
"All right! If you two aren't going to eat, I am."  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
"Forget it woman! I'm not being patient any longer."  
**************************************  
"Would you look at that group? Why is it they turn into pigs when   
they all get together?"  
  
"I don't know. Where's Trunks? They haven't even opened their gifts."  
  
"He's over by the drinks. I think he's trying to supervise Loren.   
Can she drink wine?"  
  
"I hae no idea. I think that's why he's worried about her. I think   
the dog wants some food."  
  
"You should put him with the other animals. They fought their way to   
the food and didn't even think about us. What do they expect us to   
eat? Their scraps?"  
  
"I don't know what their disagreement was about, but Trunks didn't   
get to eat anything."  
  
"Can't she materialize food?"  
  
"Well yeah...but we all worked so hard on this. I'd like him to get   
something out of this.:"  
  
"You mean aside from her?"  
  
"Yes aside from her. I mean, we went to all this work and he hasn't   
gotten to eat any of it. If only Vegeta could have waited a bit   
longer..."  
  
"Like that would happen. How he had the patience to deal with two   
children is beyind me."  
  
"Chi-chi, there's more to Vegeta then you're willing to see."  
  
"I don't know why anyone would want to see it. Oh, look at Pan.   
She's so adorable."  
  
"My flowers!"  
  
"Oh come on, Bulma. It's not like you can't afford replacements. The   
corporation is doing well, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh sure, as long as my dad keeps playing with his toys. He gets so   
wrapped up in his work. I'm surprised he even came today."  
  
"Give it to me Kakarrot!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Last piece of food?"  
  
"Yeah. They never grow up, do they? I think the dog is going to win   
this time. He's using their distraction as an opportunity to get the   
last piece of meat."  
  
"Hey! Get back here!"  
  
"Well he did it."  
  
"Come back here with that, you mutt!"  
*******************************  
"What is this stuff? It fizzes."  
  
"Champagne. Drink it really, really slow please."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it, okay?"  
  
"But...stop."  
  
"Are you looking forward to tonight?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"We'll get to be together."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Now is not the time to be talking about things like that."  
  
"Then why did you bring it up?"  
  
Leave it to her to ask something that I can't explain. Well, I   
could but I don't really want to tell her that I was thinking   
about...That I was thinking about her. Because she wouldn't leave it   
at that and there's plenty of people here that would never let me   
forget it if I DID go into detail.  
  
"Can I get some more? It tasted good."  
  
"Did you drink it slow like I told you to?"  
  
"Slow?"  
  
How DO I put up with it? I've wondered about that sometimes. There   
are times where I feel like I'm dealing with my son instead of her.   
I don't want her getting drunk (is she even capable of that?)  
  
"You didn't, did you?"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Drink it slow. What was in the glass."  
  
"It didn't come out slow."  
  
"You know, you're fully capable to figure some of this stuff out. I   
know you are."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just don't think sometimes."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you there."  
  
"Wait...that wasn't very nice."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Can I get some more now?"  
**********************************  
Hmm. She's had a bit too much by the looks of it. I wish they'd   
hurry up and open those gifts so that my house can get back to a   
state of normalicy. Also, I know his mind has been drifting to   
other matters that he refuses to vocalize. His mother would throw a   
fit if he did.  
  
At least he doesn't talk about his mating habits like Kakarrot's   
boys. Those two leave nothing out when they get on the subject and   
that old man has gotten them going on that quite a few times. My   
boy knows better, but his actions are much louder than his words.   
Of course, what he doesn't tell, she will, which has made that woman   
of mine quite furious more than once. She's never upset with the   
girl; she's always upset with him.  
  
There's two reasons for that. One: The girl just doesn't understand   
and two: It always shocks her to know that he's acting like a normal   
male.  
  
"You should keep her on a leash."  
  
"She'd be fine if she had drank it slowly, Father."  
  
"I thought you were watching her."  
  
"My son is sometimes easier to watch than she is and he's only   
three."  
  
"I can't believe you let that Namek take him off to train."  
  
"Piccolo's a good instructor, Father. He did a good job with Gohan,   
did he? And he was only two when Piccolo started training him. My   
son is already able to become a Super Saiyen and Gohan was nowhere   
close to that at his age."  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
"I told you to drink it slow. You didn't listen.'  
  
"I liked how it tasted."  
  
"Hey you two. I think it's time you opened your gifts."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks Mom. Come on, honey."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
*******************  
I'm a little worried about the contents of some of the boxes. Like   
Master Roshi's box. I'm sure it's going to have something to do with   
how close we get at certain times.  
  
"Is all this for us? Why?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
Tonight is going to be a long night of explanations. Man...I was   
looking forward to other things...I've really missed her this past   
week. I've missed her insistance and playful moods. When I say   
playful, I mean exactly that. Playful in the terms of a child or a   
pet, not playful in the other definition.  
  
Her being playful in the other connotation is impossible...or is it?   
I mean, she likes what we do...I'm getting that look from Father. He   
obviously knows where my mind is going and he's right. I'd better   
stop before I make a complete fool of myself.  
  
"Here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you're supposed to open it, aren't you?"  
  
"You're supposed to open some too."  
  
"I wouldn't want to break anything."  
  
"You won't break anything. Now come on. If you help, we'll get done   
faster."  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry to get done?"  
  
"Because I want to be alone with you."  
  
"Oh. Why do you want to do that?"  
"Bsby PLEASE. I want to sleep with you again."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I know full well that she didn't get what I was driving at, but oh   
well. I'd better start opening these gifts before I dig myself into   
a hole that I can't get out of. Plus, Father keeps giving me this   
annoyed look and I know he's bretty much had his fill of everyone and   
he's really doing his best to keep his patience. Okay, here's the   
first gift...  
*****************************************  
I'm so confused. Why does he keep talking about being together? What   
does he mean by that? Is he talking about when I touch him there? He   
gets some strange looks on his face when I do that. But, I have   
missed touching him. I can run my fingers over his muscles. It's   
like I can trace them because he's so strong...  
  
"Stop it. Open a gift, will you?"  
  
"Stop what? Hey, Ridel wants to open something. Come on Ridel."  
  
"Show it honey."  
  
"Leave her alone you dirty old man!"  
  
"Come back here, Ridel. There aren't any gifts that way."  
  
"That poor dress will never be the same."  
  
"It's all right, Bulma. It's not like she's going to wear it again.   
Chi-chi hasn't worn hers."  
  
"Goku!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
There was a ripping sound and it was at that point that I wanted so   
much to disappear. Mother got a terrified look on her face and I   
reluctantly peered underneath the table. A portion of her wedding   
dress had gotten caught on my chair and it had left quite a large gap   
in the dress.  
  
"Oh...I forgot it was normal clothing. I'm sorry Trunks. You went to   
all that work to find it for me."  
  
"It'll be all right. Don't start crying."  
  
"But I messed it up!!"  
  
"Would you two hurry up?"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
********************************************  
She certainly hasn't changed over the years. In spirit, not   
physical proportions. Trunks is definitely in this for an eternity.   
I'm a little surprised that he agreed to it, knowing a Saiyen's lack   
of patience.  
  
The gifts are beautiful, although they appear to be a bit odd. I   
suppose that's because of her. Of course, I know nothing of the   
Saiyen tradition of gifts (I'm not even sure they have one) so I   
suppose I can't very well pass judgement on it.  
  
Vegeta is about ready to throw everyone out, though. I guess   
there's only so much that he can take and he's put up with an awful   
lot. Trunks is about ready to go home as well. That's not   
surprising, considering all that he's had to deal with today.  
  
"It's amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"What's that, Gohan?"  
  
"That he's actually married. I mean, he sorta avoided the girls when   
he was little."  
  
"Well, I'm sure her nature had something to so with his affection   
for her."  
  
"Oh sure. I mean, he did what any guy would do. It's a part of   
nature. Me and Videl...well, we don't do it as much as we used to.."  
  
That's one thing about Gohan. He's just about as open as his   
father. It's really interesting that they aren't related to Loren.   
They're so much alike.  
  
"Would you stop that animal, woman? It's making a mess!"  
  
"I don't want to make the dress tear any more. I'm staying right   
here."  
****************************************  
Let me just say that I'm so glad we're together again. I've missed   
her warm body next to mine. I've missed how she touches me in   
certain places.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do I have to wear this? You're just going to take it off."  
  
"Hang on. Let's lock the door."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well we don't want anyone watching us, do we?"  
  
"We don't?"  
  
She's such a trial sometimes, but I love her. Now all that needs to   
be done is turn off the light and get her over to the bed...Oh yeah.   
I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop this narration and ask you to   
leave. We've been around people all day, but now...now it's time to   
be just the two of us. We've had a week of seperation and tonight   
we're going to make up for it.   
  
So, I'm going to wish you a good night and a safe trip home. We do   
have stray dinosaurs around our place. They may try to eat you if   
you're not careful. I'm going to have to go. Someone is getting   
impatient... 


	2. Part 2

"Man, I wish I didn't have to wear this."  
  
"I'll never understand the mind of a woman. I swear they are   
torturing us. Why do we subject ourselves to such treatment,   
Kakarrot?"  
  
"It's not that bad, Vegeta. Isn't it worth it to see Trunks happy?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Now he can do all that he does legally."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Me? Nothing."  
  
"Would you all be quiet? The music is starting."  
  
"We should have done it properly. He should have had a Saiyen union."  
  
"And what would that have entailed? Shamanistic priests?"  
  
That woman will drive me insane one of these days. She so   
ignorant. A Saiyen's union is nothing like that. the future mate   
would not be dressed in white as she is now, she would be wearing   
the skins of a beast the male had slain the week before. There   
would also be none of this formalicy stuff. Adrnments would be worn   
but not this restraining clothing that we're stuck wearing. We   
certainly wouldn't be sitting on these benches like puppets. We'd   
be sitting in a semi-circle around a fire with an opening for the   
male and his soon to be mate to walk through.  
  
There would be none of this stuck-up music that we're forced to   
listen to, just a few drum beats is all there would be if this had   
been done properly. There would certainly be none of this   
interrigation that my boy is getting. The "Do you take this woman"   
stuff. Of COURSE he takes her and the Kais know he's fully aware of   
all that he's got to deal with since he chose her.  
  
To love and to hold...well he's already done quite a bit of that.   
The good and the bad...Again, that's been done. In sickness and in   
health...that woman never gets sick. Till death do you part? The   
woman is immortal! I don't know why that woman of mine wanted to   
subject him to this. All these questions are irrelevant. I guess   
the only thing that's valid is the symbolism, if that's anything.  
  
Great. Now she's got to do the exact same thing? Can she remember   
all that? She'd better not screw this up.  
***************************  
I don't understand any of this. I know that it was explained to me   
several times but it still doesn't make any sense. I know I really   
like him...I think love is what they called it, but why all these   
questions? He keeps giving me these strange looks too. Why does he   
keep saying "yes" without talking? Husband? What's that?  
  
"Say yes will you?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He didn't need to get so impatient with me. I was only trying to   
figure out the meaning behind all of this? To love and to hold? Or   
did he say to have and to hold? Why is he wearing those strange   
clothes anyway? I've never seen them before...Holding. I like that   
so I guess the answer would be "yes."  
  
In sickness and in health? What does that mean? I don't get sick and   
if he does, I can always make him better. There he goes with those   
looks. I'd better say something again before he says something.  
  
"Just spit it out woman!"  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
I guess I'm making everyone impatient. I don't mean to do that.   
It's just that this all has been very confusing. This whole week has   
made absolutely no sense. I didn't like it when he was made to stay   
at Bulma's. It was hard sleeping by myself. Ridel was there but he   
slept at the bottom of the bed. Plus, he's small so he wasn't very   
warm. I guess he was as warm as a dog his size could be but still...  
  
"Loren, say yes. Father's getting impatient."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Just say it will you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Until death do...huh? Death does not apply to me. This makes   
absolutely no sense at all.  
  
"Say it. We're almost done."  
  
"But it's not true."  
  
"Loren, please. Just say it. All it is is a confirmation. Plus I'd   
REALLY like to get out of this suit."  
****************************  
"Would you look at them? Who said they could take their suits off?"  
  
"Well Chi-chi, at least they won't ruin the suits this way."  
  
"But look at them. They're in tank tops. This is NOT a reception I   
would take pictures of."  
  
"Well Miss Chi-chi, would you expect anything less from them?"  
  
"The Supreme Kai is right. They stood it for as long as they could   
with minimal complaints. We should let them act casual now. They   
managed the ceremony, which was the most important part."  
  
"Where is the newly joined couple? I would like to extend my   
congratulations. I would have never expected this sort of future for   
her when we were very young."  
  
"There's Loren. Oh no. She's holding that dog of hers. That dress   
will be ruined."  
  
"She probably would have spilled something on it anyway. He's got his   
hands full with her."  
  
"He's known that for a long time, Chi-chi. Besides, his son is   
absolutely adorable and I don't think Trunks would want to give him   
up."  
  
"Look at Pan. Isn't that dress adorable on her?"  
  
"You didn't hear what I said, did you?"  
  
"What? I'm sorry. Were you saying something?"  
  
"You know full well I was saying something. I was talking about my   
grandson and you started talking about Pan. You always try to make   
her better than my Rion."  
  
"TRY to make her better? She IS better. She's my dear little Gohan's   
child."  
  
"There they go again. You'd think there'd be some way to shut them   
up."  
  
"Not when they're so competitive, Eighteen. When they get on the   
subject of grandchildren, Goku usually has to pull them apart before   
they get too violent."  
  
"Mom, stop it! Don't ruin it all for Trunks!"  
***************************************  
I've never understood why they fight so much. It's like they're   
enemies instead of friends. All right, I'll let you down. You're   
lucky. Since you're a dog, you didn't have to wear all this stuff.   
Hey...why did he get to change and I didn't? That's not fair. I want   
to change too.  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Well...why did you get to change your clothes and I didn't? That's   
not fair."  
  
"Actually, I wasn't supposed to change but I think we all were going   
nuts in those things."  
  
"I want to change clothes too."  
  
"Uh...I don't think Mother would like that."  
  
"Why not? You did it."  
  
"Well...hey are you hungry? They're setting the food out and we get   
to eat first."  
  
"Where's Ridel? Hey, you didn't tell me Shin made it."  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"Well I guess you couldn't tell me if you didn't know."  
  
"I am so glad I was able to make it. I'm really happy for you Loren."  
  
"Make what?"  
  
"Are you sure that you're fully prepared to deal with her for an   
eternity?"  
  
"Yes. We'll do our best to keep things sorted out. Right Loren?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just say yes."  
  
"Again? I thought we were done doing that. You didn't tell me I'd   
have to do it again."  
  
"Good luck, Trunks."  
***********************************  
All this is over, thank the Kais. Well, one Kai is here. I suppose   
I should be grateful to him for befriending her at such an early age   
but he should have pounded some guidelines into that mind of hers.   
I've sometimes wondered what guidelines they had in creating   
Kakarrot. Now I know. All right, I'm not being fair, but it's   
amazing how similar they are.  
  
I'm starving. By rights I should eat first since this is my home but   
I don't think I can get away with it. Not with the look that woman   
is giving me. when did she get to be ruler of this domicile anyway?  
  
"You're going to be patient, Vegeta."  
  
"I'm sick of being made to practice this patience thing. I'm about   
ready to blast something."  
  
"You'd better not. If you do I'll make your life so miserable..."  
  
Why does she do this? Why does she treat me like a child? I'm   
rightfully the Saiyen king, after all. Where does she get the right   
to do this? Why do I even allow her to get away with this?  
  
"Trunks....?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, does being...whatever you call it...Um...does..."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Are we going to have to act like your parents?"  
  
"I sure hope not."  
  
"How dare you Trunks!"  
  
"What did I say, Mom?"  
  
"I don't think I can yell like that. How do you do it, Bulma?"  
  
I have the feeling that that boy of mine's problems are just   
beginnning. I pity him. But it was his stupid decision, not mine.  
******************************************  
At last, food. This is great, getting to eat first. Plus I've got a   
beautiful woman next to me and the whole world recognizes what the   
universe was already aware of. We're meant to be together. She's   
got a look on her face and that could mean anything...  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What are you thinking about, then?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then what are you doing?"  
  
"Now that this is all over, do we get to stay together?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
"Really?! I'm so happy!"  
  
"Don't hug me when I'm trying to get food."  
  
"I'm sorry. Aren't you glad we get to stay together forever?"  
  
"Of course I'm glad. I just want to eat as well."  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"You'd better not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, knowing you, you'd probably make it more..."  
  
"More what?"  
  
"I'm trying to think of a good way to tell you."  
  
"Oh. You'd better start eating. I don't think Vegeta can wait much   
longer."  
  
"I was trying to eat but then you grabbed me."  
  
"You don't like me touching you?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"You did too. You got mad at me."  
  
"I did not get mad at you."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Look honey, can I please eat?"  
  
"All right. Food's the most important thing, isn't it?"  
  
"Would you stop that? I feel terrible now."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't start crying please."  
  
"All right! If you two aren't going to eat, I am."  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
"Forget it woman! I'm not being patient any longer."  
**************************************  
"Would you look at that group? Why is it they turn into pigs when   
they all get together?"  
  
"I don't know. Where's Trunks? They haven't even opened their gifts."  
  
"He's over by the drinks. I think he's trying to supervise Loren.   
Can she drink wine?"  
  
"I hae no idea. I think that's why he's worried about her. I think   
the dog wants some food."  
  
"You should put him with the other animals. They fought their way to   
the food and didn't even think about us. What do they expect us to   
eat? Their scraps?"  
  
"I don't know what their disagreement was about, but Trunks didn't   
get to eat anything."  
  
"Can't she materialize food?"  
  
"Well yeah...but we all worked so hard on this. I'd like him to get   
something out of this.:"  
  
"You mean aside from her?"  
  
"Yes aside from her. I mean, we went to all this work and he hasn't   
gotten to eat any of it. If only Vegeta could have waited a bit   
longer..."  
  
"Like that would happen. How he had the patience to deal with two   
children is beyind me."  
  
"Chi-chi, there's more to Vegeta then you're willing to see."  
  
"I don't know why anyone would want to see it. Oh, look at Pan.   
She's so adorable."  
  
"My flowers!"  
  
"Oh come on, Bulma. It's not like you can't afford replacements. The   
corporation is doing well, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh sure, as long as my dad keeps playing with his toys. He gets so   
wrapped up in his work. I'm surprised he even came today."  
  
"Give it to me Kakarrot!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Last piece of food?"  
  
"Yeah. They never grow up, do they? I think the dog is going to win   
this time. He's using their distraction as an opportunity to get the   
last piece of meat."  
  
"Hey! Get back here!"  
  
"Well he did it."  
  
"Come back here with that, you mutt!"  
*******************************  
"What is this stuff? It fizzes."  
  
"Champagne. Drink it really, really slow please."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it, okay?"  
  
"But...stop."  
  
"Are you looking forward to tonight?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"We'll get to be together."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Now is not the time to be talking about things like that."  
  
"Then why did you bring it up?"  
  
Leave it to her to ask something that I can't explain. Well, I   
could but I don't really want to tell her that I was thinking   
about...That I was thinking about her. Because she wouldn't leave it   
at that and there's plenty of people here that would never let me   
forget it if I DID go into detail.  
  
"Can I get some more? It tasted good."  
  
"Did you drink it slow like I told you to?"  
  
"Slow?"  
  
How DO I put up with it? I've wondered about that sometimes. There   
are times where I feel like I'm dealing with my son instead of her.   
I don't want her getting drunk (is she even capable of that?)  
  
"You didn't, did you?"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Drink it slow. What was in the glass."  
  
"It didn't come out slow."  
  
"You know, you're fully capable to figure some of this stuff out. I   
know you are."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just don't think sometimes."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you there."  
  
"Wait...that wasn't very nice."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Can I get some more now?"  
**********************************  
Hmm. She's had a bit too much by the looks of it. I wish they'd   
hurry up and open those gifts so that my house can get back to a   
state of normalicy. Also, I know his mind has been drifting to   
other matters that he refuses to vocalize. His mother would throw a   
fit if he did.  
  
At least he doesn't talk about his mating habits like Kakarrot's   
boys. Those two leave nothing out when they get on the subject and   
that old man has gotten them going on that quite a few times. My   
boy knows better, but his actions are much louder than his words.   
Of course, what he doesn't tell, she will, which has made that woman   
of mine quite furious more than once. She's never upset with the   
girl; she's always upset with him.  
  
There's two reasons for that. One: The girl just doesn't understand   
and two: It always shocks her to know that he's acting like a normal   
male.  
  
"You should keep her on a leash."  
  
"She'd be fine if she had drank it slowly, Father."  
  
"I thought you were watching her."  
  
"My son is sometimes easier to watch than she is and he's only   
three."  
  
"I can't believe you let that Namek take him off to train."  
  
"Piccolo's a good instructor, Father. He did a good job with Gohan,   
did he? And he was only two when Piccolo started training him. My   
son is already able to become a Super Saiyen and Gohan was nowhere   
close to that at his age."  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
"I told you to drink it slow. You didn't listen.'  
  
"I liked how it tasted."  
  
"Hey you two. I think it's time you opened your gifts."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks Mom. Come on, honey."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
*******************  
I'm a little worried about the contents of some of the boxes. Like   
Master Roshi's box. I'm sure it's going to have something to do with   
how close we get at certain times.  
  
"Is all this for us? Why?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
Tonight is going to be a long night of explanations. Man...I was   
looking forward to other things...I've really missed her this past   
week. I've missed her insistance and playful moods. When I say   
playful, I mean exactly that. Playful in the terms of a child or a   
pet, not playful in the other definition.  
  
Her being playful in the other connotation is impossible...or is it?   
I mean, she likes what we do...I'm getting that look from Father. He   
obviously knows where my mind is going and he's right. I'd better   
stop before I make a complete fool of myself.  
  
"Here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you're supposed to open it, aren't you?"  
  
"You're supposed to open some too."  
  
"I wouldn't want to break anything."  
  
"You won't break anything. Now come on. If you help, we'll get done   
faster."  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry to get done?"  
  
"Because I want to be alone with you."  
  
"Oh. Why do you want to do that?"  
"Bsby PLEASE. I want to sleep with you again."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I know full well that she didn't get what I was driving at, but oh   
well. I'd better start opening these gifts before I dig myself into   
a hole that I can't get out of. Plus, Father keeps giving me this   
annoyed look and I know he's bretty much had his fill of everyone and   
he's really doing his best to keep his patience. Okay, here's the   
first gift...  
*****************************************  
I'm so confused. Why does he keep talking about being together? What   
does he mean by that? Is he talking about when I touch him there? He   
gets some strange looks on his face when I do that. But, I have   
missed touching him. I can run my fingers over his muscles. It's   
like I can trace them because he's so strong...  
  
"Stop it. Open a gift, will you?"  
  
"Stop what? Hey, Ridel wants to open something. Come on Ridel."  
  
"Show it honey."  
  
"Leave her alone you dirty old man!"  
  
"Come back here, Ridel. There aren't any gifts that way."  
  
"That poor dress will never be the same."  
  
"It's all right, Bulma. It's not like she's going to wear it again.   
Chi-chi hasn't worn hers."  
  
"Goku!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
There was a ripping sound and it was at that point that I wanted so   
much to disappear. Mother got a terrified look on her face and I   
reluctantly peered underneath the table. A portion of her wedding   
dress had gotten caught on my chair and it had left quite a large gap   
in the dress.  
  
"Oh...I forgot it was normal clothing. I'm sorry Trunks. You went to   
all that work to find it for me."  
  
"It'll be all right. Don't start crying."  
  
"But I messed it up!!"  
  
"Would you two hurry up?"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
********************************************  
She certainly hasn't changed over the years. In spirit, not   
physical proportions. Trunks is definitely in this for an eternity.   
I'm a little surprised that he agreed to it, knowing a Saiyen's lack   
of patience.  
  
The gifts are beautiful, although they appear to be a bit odd. I   
suppose that's because of her. Of course, I know nothing of the   
Saiyen tradition of gifts (I'm not even sure they have one) so I   
suppose I can't very well pass judgement on it.  
  
Vegeta is about ready to throw everyone out, though. I guess   
there's only so much that he can take and he's put up with an awful   
lot. Trunks is about ready to go home as well. That's not   
surprising, considering all that he's had to deal with today.  
  
"It's amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"What's that, Gohan?"  
  
"That he's actually married. I mean, he sorta avoided the girls when   
he was little."  
  
"Well, I'm sure her nature had something to so with his affection   
for her."  
  
"Oh sure. I mean, he did what any guy would do. It's a part of   
nature. Me and Videl...well, we don't do it as much as we used to.."  
  
That's one thing about Gohan. He's just about as open as his   
father. It's really interesting that they aren't related to Loren.   
They're so much alike.  
  
"Would you stop that animal, woman? It's making a mess!"  
  
"I don't want to make the dress tear any more. I'm staying right   
here."  
****************************************  
Let me just say that I'm so glad we're together again. I've missed   
her warm body next to mine. I've missed how she touches me in   
certain places.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do I have to wear this? You're just going to take it off."  
  
"Hang on. Let's lock the door."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well we don't want anyone watching us, do we?"  
  
"We don't?"  
  
She's such a trial sometimes, but I love her. Now all that needs to   
be done is turn off the light and get her over to the bed...Oh yeah.   
I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop this narration and ask you to   
leave. We've been around people all day, but now...now it's time to   
be just the two of us. We've had a week of seperation and tonight   
we're going to make up for it.   
  
So, I'm going to wish you a good night and a safe trip home. We do   
have stray dinosaurs around our place. They may try to eat you if   
you're not careful. I'm going to have to go. Someone is getting   
impatient... 


End file.
